S'éteindre si tôt
by Evolvana
Summary: Songfic. Les pensées et sentiments qui traversent Harry dans ses derniers instants...


_Titre : S'éteindre si tôt_

_Auteur : Evolvana_

_Type : Songfic_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, bien entendu._

_Résumé : Le point de vue de Harry, dans ses derniers instants..._

Je meurs.

Je meurs, et plus rien n'arrive plus à me faire lutter.

Maman, c'est Dieu qui a décidé qu'aujourd'hui, ton petit garçon allait arrêter sa vie là. S'arrêter sur la grande ligne de la vie et voir les autres continuer, sans jamais plus pouvoir marcher à leurs côtés...

Non.

Dieu n'a rien à faire là-dedans. S'il existait, Maman, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé... S'il existait, tu serais là à prendre soin de moi, comme tu aurais dû le faire tout au long de ces années. S'il existait, Papa serait à mes côtés, me racontant sa jeunesse à Poudlard accompagné des rires de mon parrain.

S'il existait, je ne serais pas en train de mourir en ce moment. Les Mangemorts ne seraient jamais entrés à Poudlard avec les Détraqueurs. Il n'y aurait pas eu de carnage. Ron et Hermione seraient encore vivants...

On dit que lorsque l'on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. C'est vrai. Et je vois encore mieux tous mes actes manqués... tout ce qui aurait pu faire que tout ne finisse pas aussi mal.

_A tous mes loupés, mes ratés, mes vrais soleils_

_Tous les chemins qui me sont passés à côté_

_A tous mes bateaux manqués, mes mauvais sommeils_

_A tous ceux que je n'ai pas été_

_Aux malentendus, aux mensonges, à nos silences_

_A tous ces moments que j'avais cru partager_

_Aux phrases qu'on dit trop vite et sans qu'on les pense_

_A celles que je n'ai pas osées_

_A nos actes manqués_

_Aux années perdues à tenter de ressembler_

_A tous les murs que je n'aurai pas su briser_

_A tout ce que j'ai pas vu, tout près, juste à côté_

_Tout ce que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer_

_Au monde, à ses douleurs qui ne me touchent plus_

_Aux notes, aux solos que je n'ai pas inventés_

_Tous ces mots que d'autres ont fait rimer qui me tuent_

_Comme autant d'enfants jamais portés_

_A nos actes manqués_

_Aux amours échouées de s'être trop aimés_

_Visages et dentelles croisés juste frôlés_

_Aux trahisons que j'ai pas vraiment regrettées_

_Aux vivants qu'il aurait fallu tuer_

_A tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard_

_A tous les masques qu'il aura fallu porter_

_A nos faiblesses, à nos oublis, nos désespoirs_

_Aux peurs impossibles à échanger_

_A nos actes manqués_

Un jour, Dumbledore m'a dit que plus on avait de pouvoir, plus on avait de responsabilités. Si Dieu existe quelque part, alors c'est un beau salaud. Avoir tant de pouvoir et laisser les innocents se faire décimer par les guerres, les maladies, le terrorisme... c'est s'en rendre complice. Est-ce une sorte de grand scientifique, qui après avoir construit une immense cage de terres et de mers, y aurait laissé se développer des cobayes pour s'amuser de voir jusqu'où pourrait aller l'horreur ? de voir les spécimens les plus forts se nourrir des plus faibles ? On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Dieu est le plus grand amateur de films d'horreur de tous les temps. Il s'est offert un écran géant. Géant. Et ne regarde ses émissions préférées qu'en direct.

Alors je préfère croire qu'il n'existe pas. Ce serait trop humiliant d'imaginer que le plus grand criminel que la Terre ait porté est en cavale au-dessus de nos têtes, et que des millions de gens lui vouent un culte depuis plus de deux mille ans...

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_

_Que de nos chagrins, il s'en fait des manteaux_

_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous_

_Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_

_Il paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main,_

_Alors on tend la main, et on se retrouve fou..._

Tout devient noir autour de moi... je viens vous rejoindre. Là où plus rien ne fait mal. Maman, Papa, Hermione, Ron, et tous les autres... Sirius, je te vois déjà qui m'attends. Je te vois briller dans le ciel étoilé... j'arrive.

J'arrive...

_Moi je ne suis qu'un enfant de l'ombre_

_Qui voit briller l'étoile du soir_

_Toi mon étoile, tu tisses ma ronde_

_Viens allumer mon soleil noir_

_Noir la misère, les hommes et la guerre_

_Qui croient tenir les rênes du temps_

_Pays d'amour n'a pas de frontière_

_Pour ceux qui ont un cur d'enfant..._

_Notes : _vous aurez sûrement reconnu " A nos actes manqués " de JJ.Goldman, des parties de " Quelqu'un m'a dit " de Carla Bruni et de " L'enfant et l'oiseau "...


End file.
